sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
HECSD/ Conversaciones
Primero se tiene que leer la historia aquí para entender los eventos, ¡Gracias! En Blarkya Hill En casa/ Al iniciar Troullie: Hey Elle... Elle ¡¡¡¡Elle, despierta hermano!!!! Elle: uhhgg... ¿Por qué se te alborotan las hormonas? ... Ah!! cierto! la consola!! Apúrate!! Troullie: Es lo que estaba diciendo! Elle: Calla debes ir a la descarga digital Troullie: Bueno, conéctame Elle: Ahí va *lo conecta y Troullie entra* En la red/ Frase de inicio Troullie: Eh?Virus? no se suponen que deberían estar aquí ¡Pero debo eliminarlos! Después del nivel 1/ Con Elle Elle: Rayos, no puede ser... el evento acabó antes... Troullie: Elle!! Pasó algo!! Elle: Que pasó? Troullie: Un glitch hizo que la descarga no se pudiera hacer y por eso el evento de la consola acabó antes!! Dijo que iba a causar daños en todos los sistemas y dejó caer esto. Elle: Son Links y direcciones, deberíamos entrar en ellos e ir hacia allá Troullie: Es justo lo que iba a decir ¡Vamos! Elle: Pero primero un descanso, anda Troullie: Bueno, supongo que si, estoy algo adolorido Después del descanso/ Al ir a otra zona Elle: Listos para ir!! ingresa el link para ir a la zona (El juego pide que ingreses el link de la nota de Troullie para ser llevado a la zona) ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! Al escribir mal el link Elle: Vaya, creo que lo haz escrito mal ¡Intenta de nuevo! Quizás te confundas con el 0 y la O RIP all the system Frase de inicio Troullie: Un cementerio? espero no haya fantasmas... Con la Parca Virtual Parca: Hnnng... Troullie: *tiembla* Uhhh!! Parca: Tu estás vivo, hnnng... no deberías estar aquí Troullie: Tengo mis razones Parca: Ninguna será válida, te reto a una carrera, si ganas, vives, si pierdes, mueres, aceptas? hnnnng.... ►divertido, por qué no ►tengo otra opción... Parca: Muy bien.... hnnng... 1,2,3 ¡YA! Al ganar Parca: AGH!!! MALDITO SEAS!! Vas a morir de todas formas!! *inicia boss battle* Regresando con Elle Troullie: He vuelto Elle: Genial, y dime ¿no te dio miedo? Haha!! Troullie: Mhmmgg... bueno, ¿cuál es el siguiente link? Elle: Va dirigido a un teleférico en una montaña nevada. Troullie: No hay tiempo que perder! Like two snowflakes Frase de inicio Troullie: Brrr.... ¡Qué frío! Desearía tener mi bufanda ahora mismo. Tendré cuidado por donde sopla la tormenta de nieve. Durante el nivel Troullie: ¡Mira! ¡Un cofre junto al espejo! Es una espada. *Bzz *Zumbido* cht cht brrm* Uh? Qué curioso, parece que mis gráficos se vuelven locos cuando se ven en el espejo! Hehe! I have seen this before? ???: *Woosshh wooshh* Troullie: Q-quién? Eres tú? Esa manera de entrar me recuerda a alguien... *Inicia Boss Battle* Regresando con Elle Elle: ¿Qué tal? Debí haberte dado un abrigo. Troullie: ¡Sí! M-muero d-de frío! Elle: Bueno, toma un chocolate y caliéntate rápido porque el siguiente lugar solo está abierto de noche y no es nada más y nada menos que un generador de electricidad de una feria. Troullie: Z-z-0K!! Neon D Frase de inicio Troullie: Ah!! cuanto brillo! que difícil es ver, tendré que arreglármelas Con el jefe Jefe: Piensa Rápido!! Troullie: Uh!!?? *Inicia Boss Battle* A really fun race Lissa: Elle! no creí que te vería! Elle: Si, bueno, he, estamos combatiendo algunos virus, hehe, ya sabes Logiciel: Troullie!!!! Troullie: Logiciel ¿que hay? Logiciel: Pues que gusto verte, ¿quieres una carrera? Quién gane se lo lleva todo!! ►amiga! ►otra carrera ►es "todo"? Logiciel: Eso suena como un sí para mí!! Troullie: Muy bien!! *Inicia la carrera* Al finalizar la carrera Logiciel: Uff!! vaya!! que rápido! Hehehe!! fue divertido, pero no me vas a ganar asi de fácil ¡No te confíes! *inicia Boss Battle* Rock with Shades Logiciel: Uh? Elle: Qué le paso a la luz? Troullie: No lo sé pero yo iré a ver VS The maximum Dark Force ???: ... Troullie: Tu debes ser el causante de todo est-!!! espera... tu eres... ¿¡Yo!? Tux: Soy Tux... mejor aún. No te confundas Troullie: Pero cómo es posible?? Tux: Recuerdas esos movimientos familiares en la cueva? recuerdas a tu reflejo bugeado? era yo Troullie: Bueno...? No importa si yo soy el malo ¡Acabaré con él y con toda la oscuridad! Segundo enfrentamiento Troullie: Sí!!! eso fue fácil!! Espera... debería estar orgulloso de que soy fuerte o decepcionado por perder conmigo mismo? Tux: Hnng!! Esto no acaba!! Dame todas tus ventajas!! Hahahaha!!!!! *Le quita los power ups* Troullie: No!!! Enmedio de la batalla Elecore: Apunten hackers!! Lissa y Elle: Listo, capitana! Elecore: Disparen... Ahora!!! Después de la batalla Tux: ughh.. no... n-no pude ser... Troullie: Muere y regresa mis cosas!! *Le encaja su espada* Tux: AGH!!! *Eliminado, le regresa los power ups* Troullie: Si!! mis cosas!! Elle: Todo está bien amigo? Troullie: Séh... todo esta bien hermano... Elle: Crees que aún vendan la consola al precio original? ¡oh! o crees que nos hagan descuento por salvar la descarga digital!? Troulllie: Hehe, sí amigo, por supuesto que sí... *Créditos* Escena secreta (Si el juego se completó al 100) Troullie: Elle... ¿Qué hago con mi vida? Elle: ¿Por qué lo dices? Troullie: Siento que ahora que salvamos al mundo digital de Tux... mi vida no tiene sentido, como cuando terminas un anime, manga o un libro. Elle: He, sólo disfrútalo! Estoy seguro de que no se quedará así de tranquilo por mucho. Troullie: Muy bien! *El juego te da 10000 monedas y 1 nuevo power up único* ¡Gracias por jugar!Categoría:Transcripciones